Sandra Jakoby
Sandra Jakoby, nicknamed "Sandra White", is the former love interest of Phil Philips and the main villainess in the 2017 comedy film The Happytime Murders. Biography In a world where puppets coexist with humans, but are reviled by humans and considered inferior, Phil Phillips is a puppet who lives in Los Angeles and was the first puppet cop on the LAPD before being fired. Now working as a private detective with his human secretary Bubbles (Maya Rudolph), Phil is approached by puppet client Sandra and is hired to find out who has been blackmailing her. While looking for a lead at a puppet owned porn-shop, Phil goes in the back to check the records. When Phil is gone, an unknown attacker comes in and kills everyone present. It is revealed one of the customers named Bumblypants is a cast member from “The Happytime Gang”, a popular puppet sitcom from the 80s that was due to to go into syndication. After the LAPD arrive at the crime scene, Philips meets up with his former partner Detective Connie Edwards (Melissa McCarthy), with whom he had a falling out. 12 years ago, Edwards was being held at gunpoint by a puppet criminal, and Phil tried to take the shot, but he missed and hit a male puppet, killing him in front of his young daughter. The thug shot Edwards, but she killed him before he got away. The gunshot wound nearly proved fatal for Edwards, who later testified against Phil and he was thrown off the force with a law put in place to prevent puppets from being cops. At present time, Edwards believes it was a robbery gone wrong, but Phil notes that it was just murder because the assailant didn't take anything. That night, Larry Shenanigans, former Happytime cast-member and Phil’s brother, is torn apart when someone lets a group of dogs into his house. Enraged, Philips reluctantly teams up with Edwards at the request of Lt. Banning (Leslie David Baker) to find the killer. Believing the killer may be targeting members of "The Happytime Gang", and discovering that the contract for syndication promises the royalty money to surviving family members, the two track down former cast member Lyle who is now a drug lord, dealing in sugar (which is like heroin to puppets) only for him to be killed in a drive-by shooting in front of Philips. The next day, Philips goes to see Jenny (The Happytime Murders), the only human member of "The Happytime Gang" and his former girlfriend, at a puppet strip club where she now works. However, Philips is unable to protect her when her car explodes, seemingly killing her. The police arrive and see Phil leave the scene, believing him to be responsible for the murders. Phil hides out at Edwards' apartment and the two discover that another former Happytime Gang member named Goofer, now a homeless sugar addict, has been found dead under a pier after supposedly overdosing and falling over into the ocean. The two head out of town to find the two remaining Happytime Gang members, Ezra and Cara, also known as the Kissing Cousins. Phil and Edwards head to their house and come across Ezra and Cara's mangled bodies inside. The killer gets away, and the FBI shows up with other agents to arrest Phil and Edwards. Phil is shown Sandra in an interrogation room, who lies and says that Phil killed Jenny and the others, and was trying to keep Sandra for himself. The FBI detains Philips afterward. Bubbles finds Edwards in her apartment to ask for her help in proving Phil's innocence. She has Sandra's home address and they break into her place to find any info they can. They come across a hidden room with pictures and notes planning the deaths of the Happytime Gang, as well as a whole conspiracy against Phil. Edwards then notices a picture of Jasper Jacoby, the puppet man who Phil accidentally shot years go. Edwards realizes that Sandra is Jasper's daughter and she has been planning revenge against Phil for her father's death. Bubbles sees a tape recorder and presses the play button, which ignites a fire that destroys all the evidence against Sandra. Edwards goes to tell Phil what she's learned, and she breaks Phil out of jail to stop Sandra. Phil and Edwards make it to the airport where Sandra is planning to depart with all the royalty money. Phil runs up to her and tries to apologize for killing her father saying it has haunted him all those years, but he asks why the Happytime Gang had to die because of it. Sandra says she wanted Phil to suffer as payback. It also turns out that Jenny is alive having faked her death and is in on the scheme with Sandra who she's in a relationship with. Sandra instead knocks Jenny out to take the money for herself and get away. Edwards runs after Sandra and tries to get in her plane, but Sandra gets the drop on her first and holds her at gunpoint. She steps outside with Edwards, putting her and Phil in the same position as before. Phil takes his shot and doesn't miss this time, hitting Sandra in the head and killing her. Category:Female Love Interest Category:Evil Love Category:Live-Action Love Interests Category:Movie Love Interest Category:Villainous Love Interest Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Unrequited Love Category:Romantic False Lead Category:Deceased Love Interest Category:Mature Category:Former Love Interest Category:Tragic Love Interest Category:Trash-Talking Love Interests